Battle No Limit!
Battle No Limit! is the opening theme of Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. The song was sung by JAM Project. Lyrics Kanji= Show me the way　僕らを呼ぶ声に 導かれて今 この瞬間を待ってたんだ! 夢にまで見た　シチュエーション アドレナリンがバーストして 胸の鼓動湧き上がる パワーアップしたライバル のぞむ所だ　真のバトル 遠慮はいらない 目指せ!　世界最強! でかい　夢が僕らのパワー 飛ばせ!　本気のバトル そうさ!　お遊びはおしまいさ　ここで決めるぜ! Fighting in my way 胸に響く勇気　掴み取れ未来(あす)を きっとたどり着くんだ　Someday　あきらめない Somehow　投げ出さない　Go Fight! Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! 史上最強ライバル ドライ&クールなライバル 弱気な損気フラストレーション 「イチバン強いのは誰?」 時代はいつもクイックエモーション 誰より先に　進化&スキルアップ 油断はできない! 目指せ!　世界最強! 急げ!　夢はスタートしてる 変えろ!　バトルの歴史 そうさ!　魂を継承だ　伝説になれ! Open the Gate! 熱く燃やせ闘志　たたき伏せろ強敵(やつ)を きっと勝ち取れるから　Someday　命かけて Somehow　今その手で　Winner Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! 目指せ!　世界最強! でかい　夢が僕らのパワー 飛ばせ!　本気のバトル そうさ!　お遊びはおしまいさ　ここで決めるぜ! Fighting in my way 胸に響く勇気　掴み取れ未来(あす)を きっとたどり着くんだ　Someday　あきらめない Somehow　投げ出さない　Go Fight! Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! |-| TV Size= Show me the way　bokura wo yobu koe ni Michibikarete ima Kono shunkan wo matteta'n da Yume ni made mita shichueeshon Adorenarin ga baasuto shite Mune no kodou wakiagaru Pawaaappu shita raibaru Nozoku tokoro da shin no batoru Enryo wa iranai Mezase! Sekai saikyou! Dekai yume ga bokura no pawaa Tobase! Honki no batoru Sou sa! O-asobi wa oshimai sa koko de kimeru ze! Fighting in my way Mune ni hibiku yuuki tsukamitore asu wo Kitto tadoritsuku'n da　Someday　akiramenai Somehow　nagedasanai　Go Fight! Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! |-| Full Song= Show me the way　bokura wo yobu koe ni Michibikarete ima Kono shunkan wo matteta'n da Yume ni made mita shichueeshon Adorenarin ga baasuto shite Mune no kodou wakiagaru Pawaaappu shita raibaru Nozoku tokoro da shin no batoru Enryo wa iranai Mezase! Sekai saikyou! Dekai yume ga bokura no pawaa Tobase! Honki no batoru Sou sa! O-asobi wa oshimai sa koko de kimeru ze! Fighting in my way Mune ni hibiku yuuki tsukamitore asu wo Kitto tadoritsuku'n da　Someday　akiramenai Somehow　nagedasanai　Go Fight! Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! Shijou saikyou raibaru Dorai & kuuru na raibaru Yowaki na sonki furasutoreeshon "Ichiban tsuyoi no wa dare?" Jidai wa itsumo kuikkuemooshon Dare yori saki ni shinka & sukiruappu Yudan wa dekinai! Mezase! Sekai saikyou! Isoge! Yume wa sutaato shiteru Kaero! Batoru no rekishi Sousa! Tamashi wo keishou da densetsu ni nare! Open the Gate! Astsuku moyase toushi tataki fusero yatsu wo Kitto Kachitoreru kara　Someday　inochi kakete Somehow　ima sono te de　Winner Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! Mezase! Sekai saikyou! Dekai yume ga bokura no pawaa Tobase! Honki no batoru Sou sa! O-asobi wa oshimai sa koko de kimeru ze! Fighting in my way Mune ni hibiku yuuki tsukamitore asu wo Kitto tadoritsuku'n da　Someday　akiramenai Somehow　nagedasanai　Go Fight! Attack!　Attack!　Attack!　No Limit! |-| English (TV Size)= Show me the way! Because we're calling with our voice! It will guide us Right now! It's the moment you've been waiting for! A dream you've ever seen in this Situation! Adrenaline will Burst up! The heartbeat surges up! A Power-Up Rival! Is what you've wish for a true Battle! No more holding back! Aim for it! To be the world's best! Our biggest dreams is our Power Fly up high! To a serious Battle! That's right! Playtime's over! It'll be settled right here! Fighting in my way! Your heart resounds for courage! To seize it towards tomorrow For sure, we're almost there! Someday! Never give up! Somehow! Never let it go! Go fight! Attack! Attack! Attack! No Limit! |-| English (Full song)= Show me the way! We're now being guided By the voice which calls for us Right now! It's the moment you've been waiting for! A dream you've ever seen in this Situation! Adrenaline will Burst up! The heartbeat surges up! A Power-Up Rival! Is what you've wish for a true Battle! No more holding back! Aim for it! To be the world's best! Our biggest dreams is our Power! Fly up high! To a serious Battle! That's right! Playtime's over! It'll be settled right here! Fighting in my way! Your heart resounds for courage! To seize it towards tomorrow For sure, we're almost there! Someday! Never give up! Somehow! Never let it go! Go fight! Attack! Attack! Attack! No Limit! The history's strongest Rival! A Dry and Cool Rival! Weak and disadvantaged Frustration! "Who's the No.1 strongest?" The eras are always about Quick Emotion More than anyone, you'll evolve and Skill Up! Don't let your guard down! Aim for it! To be the world's best! Hurry! Your dreams are about to Start! Change! The Battle's history! That's right! Inherit those soul! Become the legend! Open the Gate! With your hot-burning spirit! To fight those bad guys! For sure, we'll win this! Someday! Taking with our lives Somehow! Now with those hands! Winner! Attack! Attack! Attack! No Limit! Aim for it! To be the world's best! Our biggest dreams is our Power Fly up high! To a serious Battle! That's right! Playtime's over! It'll be settled right here! Fighting in my way! Your heart resounds for courage! To seize it towards tomorrow For sure, we're almost there! Someday! Never give up! Somehow! Never let it go! Go fight! Attack! Attack! Attack! No Limit! Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme